


My favourite Colour is You

by JustARobin05



Series: My Human!BFB Universe! [2]
Category: Battle For Battle For Dream Island (Web Series), Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dialogue Heavy, Different Names, Human, Humans, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Polyamory, keep scrollin, they gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARobin05/pseuds/JustARobin05
Summary: Fay was annoyed when Oliver brought home an old friend, although now they're... not to bad.-||Please Read the Notes||-//Title from: Weak by AJR\\
Relationships: Two/Four/X
Series: My Human!BFB Universe! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699276
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	My favourite Colour is You

**Author's Note:**

> !!Important, Please Read!!  
> 1} They're humans so they have different names. Four is Fey, X is Oliver and Two is Taylor.  
> 2} On the fan wiki it says that Four goes by They/Him pronouns and that Two goes by... any pronouns! So, that's how it is in this fic. I thought that I'd point it out to avoid confusion.

Fay wasn't the happiest about the situation they were in.

Okay, yeah, he was down-right pissed off to all hell but there was nothing they could do. When Oliver marched in with an old friend that had no place to stay Fay had no choice on what was happening. At least she respected Fay's pronouns unlike other idiots on this earth.

Taylor was an annoying shit that Fay wanted nothing to do with and, while Oliver wasn't around, he let their opinion known. The other didn't even care that Fay was pissed off, instead making it a joke. That just pissed him off even more.

Then there was the worst thing out of the entire situation: he was flirting with Oliver. Fay knew that Oliver wasn't his, per-say, but Oliver was something special to him. So very special and Fay felt as Taylor was going to take him. Part of them said it was impossible for him to do so but every time the two talked Fay felt Oliver slip away.

Well... that wasn't really the worst part but what was... Fay wouldn't even admit it to himself.

Oliver cracked open the window, taking in a breath of fresh air. "It's a nice day out," he smiled to himself, before his face lit up in a bright smile. Fay loved when that happened.

"Yeah," Taylor said, "I didn't know the city had days like these- maybe I'll actually live here one day," they chuckled. Fay rolled his eyes.

"Hm... I don't really want to go for a walk but I can't not do anything..." Oliver mumbled to himself, "Oh! I know- I'll bake us some cookies,"

"Uh..." Taylor looked to their hands, "Do you even have all the ingredients, we could go to the store,"

"I'm pretty sure we do, I'll go check," and, with that, Oliver left the room.

"God, you're annoying," Fay whispered and Taylor replied with a laugh.

"You ain't half bad yourself," she tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm not joking,"

"Oh, I know you're not," he sighed, "You know, I don't get why you're so mad at me, but each to their own," they shrugged.

"What do you mean, you don't get it?" Fay said, already scratching at the sofa arm.

"Look, buddy, I just needed a place to stay. Oliver offered up."

"That's not what annoys me," he murmured, obviously mad.

"We do have everything, Tay'! Don't worry!" Oliver shouted from the kitchen.

"'Kay!" the other yelled back, before focusing on Fay once again, "Still, what does annoy you about me?"

"Nothing," Fay looked into their lap.

"Come on," the other person was getting closer, Fay could feel their breath on his neck. "There's gotta be something,"

Fay's breath stopped for just a moment and they had to admit it to themselves. The Brit turned him on. There was no way around it and that was it. It was a good thing that they only had to admit it to themselves for that second.

"Didn't you fucking hear me," Fay whispered back, although now his head was turned so they were face to face, "I said it was nothing,"

"It's obviously something, come on, just tell me," Taylor touched Fay's thigh.

Fay wanted to stop him but he also didn't. They wanted Taylor's hand off him but... god not even he knew.

"You want to know my problem?"

"I mean, that's why I asked," they said, a wild, although quiet, chuckle added to the end.

"You're... trying to take Oliver,"

"Oliver's his own person,"

"I know but-" Fay took in a breath, "Just..."

"Ohhh," Taylor chucked again, "You like him, huh? Now I thought that you liked me but-"

"What!? Where did you get that idea?"

"Oh, come on, with the way you were just acting?" Taylor clicked her tongue, "You can't resist me,"

_Fuck he was right._

Fay pushed that thought from their head, rolling their eyes. "Shut the fuck up,"

"Oh, so I'm right?"

"Fuck off,"

"You know fuck means sex, right?" Fay swung their elbow out, it met perfectly with Taylor's stomach. The other person spluttered as Fay stared out of the window, flustered. "Is that how you Americans show love?" they mocked, Fay was preparing to punch them in the face when Oliver popped back into the room.

"They're in the oven!" had it really been that long already? Fay shook his head. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing," the two said in unison,

"Or, nothing important," Taylor sighed, shuffling to the other end of the couch when Oliver went to sit down.

"Oh... okay," Oliver had a deep breath, "It really is a lovely day,"

"Not to be a stereotypical Brit' or anything," Taylor said, "I prefer the rain,"

"Huh," Fay bit the inside of their cheek, "Storms are better,"

"Thunder storms?"

"Yes,"

"Oh, then you're right then! I don't know if you hear it but I play thunderstorms as white noise before I sleep,"

"These days are still pretty though,"

"Now, there is no doubt about that my beautiful friend,"

The three talked for a while, although Fay mumbled to whatever was thrown at him, watching Oliver and Taylor talk was enough for them as they sat in the suns rays. Fay might not have thought the best of Taylor but Oliver did, and seeing him smile was what mattered.

"I should go get the cookies out of the oven, I'll be back!" and Oliver was out of the room again.

When Fay looked at Taylor's face- that's when it clicked.

"You like Oliver,"

"W-what? No-"

"-Yeah, you do," Fay scratched at their arm, "... Ohhhh,"

"What?"

"And that's why you were... talking to me like _that_ earlier," he said, "You like me too,"

".... Fuck you're smarter than I thought you were,"

"You thought I was dumb?" Taylor gave them a chuckle.

"No, not exactly. I just didn't know that you'd fit together the pieces, I mean, I know that you're smart but... Oh, I'm rambling,"

"Yeah,"

"So..." and then Oliver was back in the room with a plate of cookies.

Once they'd cooled down (also after a game of Mario Cart between Taylor and Oliver) they were all snuggled up on the sofa, eating the cookies that Oliver had made. He was a really good baker and if you said otherwise Fay would hunt you down and skin you alive- among other things.

Taylor looked to Fay, who raised a brow.

"Oliver... love, me and Fay were talking earlier, right?"

"So, you were talking about something important! I knew it!" Oliver sighed, "You guys know that you can't hide a secret from me, right?"

"Yeah, we know," Taylor sighed.

"Doesn't mean that we're not going to try," Fay murmured. Oliver swatted at him carefully.

"But..." Taylor said, Fay nodded slightly, "We realised that I and Fay like each other,"

They watched Oliver deflate like a small, tiny, balloon. "Oh, so, you're gonna get together now?"

"She didn't finish their sentence," Fay sighed, "And, we like you,"

Oliver looked a little happier at that, although confusion soon enclosed his features. "W-what does that mean? Like... for... us?"

"I don't know just yet, love," Fay shrugged as Taylor spoke, "But that's what I do know,"

"Poly always exists," Fay said quietly, mumbling into their cookie, "Like... we can all date each other..." their face flushed at the thought.

"Oh! That's a good idea!" Oliver said, and Taylor smirked.

"Take me out to dinner first, Fay,"

"Oh, shut the _fuck_ up!" Oliver giggled.

"I don't know, I think I took both of you out to dinner," he said, taking a bite out of his third cookie.

"... Holy shit," Fay smiled.

"You're right," Taylor replied.

They all knew that cookies on a nice sunny day didn't really count but none of them minded. This was enough for them.


End file.
